


Всё, что мы заслужили, пока ты истекал кровью

by passionario



Series: We are one in the river and one after the fall [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Prequel, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Томми впервые умудрился пересечь временной поток, то действительно долго блевал, а потом свалился на сутки с температурой под сорок.<br/>— Нормальные люди, — сердито выговаривала ему Кейт, — используют для этого специальные приспособления. Воруют чужие технологии. И только ты швырнул себя как есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё, что мы заслужили, пока ты истекал кровью

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> на самом деле, это просто приквел, который ничего не объясняет.

Звонок Кейт застал Томми между Китаем и Австралией. Она звонила по линии «только-для-конца-света-если-он-на-самом-деле-начался», поэтому от неожиданности Томми чуть не провалился в воду, но быстро сориентировался и рванул к ближайшей суше.  
— Да? — ответил он, сдвинув защитные очки на лоб. — Если Фрэнк не хочет есть суп, Кейти, это не конец света. Это его право.  
— Прости, — тон у Кейт был деловой, но Томми знал её достаточно, чтобы понять, что что-то не так. Очень сильно не так. Он напрягся, ожидая пояснений, но Кейт тянула. — Это не Френсис. Как быстро ты можешь добраться до ближайшего телевизора?  
— Через две минуты я буду у тебя.  
Томми повесил трубку и рванул с места. К чёрту телевизоры, да ещё и в Австралии. Сёрфинг — это одно, но очередной пиздец Томми бы предпочёл с полным набором всех имеющихся данных о происходящем.  
В Нью-Йорке было тихо — обычный скучный Нью-Йорк. Кейт перебралась в Бруклин — когда ей на голову свалился Френсис, она купила небольшой дом в тихом квартале, так, чтобы у мальчика было всё необходимое. Свалился, конечно, не совсем правильное слово, но что поделать — он буквально свалился ей на голову. Грустная история.  
— Полторы минуты, — Кейт открыла ему дверь. Она выглядела усталой — мелкие морщинки вокруг губ и рта стали резче, а ещё она куталась в одну из старых рубашек Клинта. Кейт сохранила все его вещи, но вот так делала только когда — да, всё было очень плохо, только вот Томми не понимал, почему. Мир выглядел до возмутительного нормальным. — Я как раз успел дойти до двери. Ужасно, рядом с тобой я чувствую себя черепахой, а я ведь быстро бегаю.  
— Скорость света, — Томми улыбнулся и притянул её к себе. Кейт обняла его в ответ, а потом посторонилась, пропуская в дом. Со второго этажа доносился глухой звук шагов.  
— Фрэнк не в школе? Вроде же пятница.  
— Я забрала его, — Кейт вздохнула и потёрла тыльной стороной запястья глаза. — Томми, лучше сядь. Честное слово, я спокойна только потому, что уже выпила водки.  
Томми послушно плюхнулся в кресло, стянул очки и бросил их на журнальный столик. Подумал, вытащил из уха переговорное устройство и сунул в карман. Он не состоял ни в одной команде, и сейчас вряд ли мог понадобиться кому-то, но Кейт в любом случае он был нужнее. Любовь, остывшая, так и не случшившаяся, — она делала их лучшими заговорщиками в мире. И друзьями, самыми лучшими. От их старой компании, в конце концов, остались лишь они двое.  
Кейт щёлкнула пультом.  
— Это на всех каналах показывают. Странно, что ты не заметил.  
— Кейт, очень тяжело что-то разглядеть, когда бежишь, опережая свет, знаешь ли. Я думал, это срочно, — он помахал пальцами в воздухе. — Прекрати тянуть резину, лучше скажи, как есть, и я убегу к Гранд-Каньону проораться, если мне это не понравится.  
— Смотри давай, — Кейт кивнула на телевизор и села на подлокотник его кресла.  
Последнее слово техники — на громадном экране отображалось сразу несколько прямоугольников разных каналах. Томми насчитал семь разных стран, но это не меняло дела. Куда больше его интересовала передача данных со спутников Старка — этому хотя бы можно было доверять.  
Впрочем, все говорили об одном и том же.  
— Но это невозможно, — Томми вдавил кнопку на пульте, заставив телевизор погаснуть. — Это невозможно, — повторил он.  
— Водки? — со смешком предложила Кейт. Она взъерошила волосы Томми и поцеловала в макушку. По лестнице простучали пятки — Френсис не стал заходить в гостиную, а прошёл сразу на кухню. Пацан всегда отлично понимал ситуацию.  
— Пожалуй. Не каждый день возвращается человек, которого никогда не существовало.

Линию «только-для-конца-света-если-он-на-самом-деле-начался» Томми завёл лет десять назад, когда действительно чуть не случился конец света. Они через всякое проходили, но тогда всё было реально дерьмово — то есть действительно творился кромешный ад, а ведь большую часть времени Томми занимался тем, что не верил во всю эту хрень.  
А потом их друг, которого они считали пропавшим, затерявшимся во времени — он вернулся. Натаниэль Ричардс. Канг. Они знали его как Нейта — чёрт, они вместе были Юными Мстителями. А потом Кэсси умерла, Скотт не дал Нейту забрать Кэсси во временной поток. За шесть лет, что пошли с её смерти, острая боль от потери сгладилась — они шли дальше, чёрт возьми, это ведь нормально.  
Для Нейта, который жил вне времени, всё было иначе. Они не поняли, почему он выбрал такой срок — никаких памятных дат, аномалий, ничего. Просто из открывавшихся повсюду телепортов сыпались армии — люди изо всех возможных эпох, инопланетные расы. Фаланга Ультрона, воскресла из мёртвых Веранке, снова Феникс, Амацу-Микабоши, Король Хаоса — чёрт, видимо, они должны были сказать спасибо, что Нейт не притащил Галактуса за компанию, просто похватал по верхам, до чего смог дотянуться.  
В общем, всё было плохо.  
Очень плохо. Томми плохо запомнил те дни — понятие времени тогда тоже разрушилось, на самом деле. Может, это были часы? Секунды? Годы? Кто сейчас разберёт.  
В общем, наверное, всё случилось, потому что Томми был не только Томми Шепардом, но и Томасом Максимовым (Леншерром, или какая бы ни была у деда настоящая фамилия). Только в их семье могло случиться то, что — ну, случилось.  
Томми всегда казалось, что брат-близнец, который на самом деле не совсем его брат, но всё-таки брат, да ещё и силой их матушки. Не миссис Шепард, а — как там обращаться к еврейкам или цыганкам? — Ванды Максимовой. Особенно здорово, когда этот самый брат немного ёбнутый на всю голову.  
Из-за этого всё и случилось.  
На самом деле.  
Никто не успел поймать Билли за руку, и Тедди винил себя ещё долго. У них это было семейное, думал Томми, хотя пожениться Билли и Тедди так и не успели. Некогда было как-то, они откладывали сперва до конца обучения в университете, потом Билли решил получить степень магистра, а потом случился Нейт. Канг.  
Нейт бросил Билли обвинения — его никто так и не понял, потому что разбираться во временной линии было слишком сложно. Ты, сказал Нейт Билли, ты остался жив, а она умерла. Если я убью тебя, она вернётся. Шесть лет прошло, поезд давно ушёл, но Нейт явно соображал не очень хорошо. Некоторое время Томми раздумывал, можно ли словить кайф от того, что тебя кидает по временным потокам, и решил, что можно. Однажды ему самому удалось пересечь время — ненадолго, пара часов или около того. Правда, потом Томми блевал, а не общался с розовыми слониками.  
Никто не понял, что случилось в следующий момент, но бум! Абракадабра! И всё пропало, а Билли стоял и смотрел на свои руки, сжимал и разжимал пальцы в порванных перчатках. Перчатки почему-то Томми очень хорошо запомнил. С минут десять всё было хорошо. Целых десять минут. Десять минут — это много или мало, если ты перестал ориентироваться во времени? Вот и Томми тогда снова ничего не успел понять, но как-то стало ещё хуже. Тедди ему рассказывал: первое большое дело Юных Мстителей, как раз когда Нейт пытался не стать Кангом. Он и не стал — но люди начали исчезать, а города обращались в руины. Тогда не было вины Билли, но тогда и сам Билли пропал. Сейчас же он стал центром временной аномалии.  
Томми не знал, больно исчезать из мироздания или нет. Он не успел понять. Когда он очнулся, то Билли уже был мухой в капле янтаря — Мстители сказали, что он опасен. Что это не первый случай, когда Билли выходит из-под контроля. Что для всех будет лучше, останься он батарейкой для «безопасного мира».  
Томми возненавидел всю эту херню в тот самый момент — оборвал связи со всеми, кроме Кейт и Тедди, но Тедди — ну, он справлялся, только уже не на Земле. Он иногда писал — сперва с Халы, а позже к нему вновь пришёл Кл'рт. Тедди короновали под именем Доррека Восьмого на возрождённом Тарнаксе, в сердце новой империи скруллов. Великий спаситель, как однажды сказала Ксавин. Ксавин, кстати, была капитаном его личной гвардии. Как смешно складываются судьбы.

Водку Томми отпил прямо из горла. Внутри прокатилась огненная волна, стало тепло и хорошо, а в голове приятно зазвенело.  
— Они уже дали ответ? — спросил он, обняв Кейт за талию.  
— Нет.  
Кейт забрала у Томми бутылку и тоже сделала глоток.  
Билли стёр Нейта из вселенной — все следы его существования. Натаниэль Ричардс никогда не рождался, но временного парадокса не случилось. Билли умудрился зафиксировать события так, словно Канг был. Но его не было. Канг Шрёдингера.  
И вот, Канг явился на заседание ООН, прямо во время выступления Стива Роджерса, и потребовал выдать ему Билли или он уничтожит Землю — и всё, что плохо лежит заодно. С одной стороны Томми мог его понять — будь он суперзлодеем, то тоже наверняка захотел бы прибрать к рукам человека (этот вопрос всё ещё требовал уточнения, но биологически Уильям Каплан всё же считался именно человеком), обладающего силой управления реальностью, в расширенной версии — силой демиурга.  
Однажды Билли решил воскресить мёртвого, и ничем хорошим это не закончилось.  
— Они откажут, разумеется, — кивнул Томми. — Эй, хватит, у тебя ребёнок дома, — он забрал у Кейт бутылку и прижал её к груди свободной рукой.  
— Конечно, откажут. Никаких человеческих жертвоприношений в нашем мире во имя светлого будущего.  
— Ага, пятнадцать лет назад это не остановило Иллюминатов от уничтожения миров, — фыркнул Томми. Та история наделала много шума, когда вспыла. Разумеется, она не афишировалась широко, но у Томми были свои источники.  
— Думаю, они просто боятся, что, если разрушить тюрьму Билли, что-то снова пойдёт не так.  
Кейт ссутулилась и положила голову Томми на плечо, зарылась носом в короткие волосы у него на виске. Она была той привычной, родной; от неё немного пахло спиртом и конциционером для белья. Константа в сумасшедшем мире — они любят друг друга, но не совсем нормально.  
— Думаю, им просто лень заморачиваться с тем, чтобы его оттуда вынимать.  
Билли был спрятан лучше, чем сокровища, накопленные нацистами за Вторую Мировую. Мстители погрузили его в состояние «живой смерти» — был на свете такой Тан, сын Таноса. Янтарный куб, в котором оказался заключён Билли, только усиливал сходство с мухой в капле янтаря. Куб поместили в карманную реальность Франклина Ричардса, а потом, в сжатом виде, — в тюрьму «42».  
— Три недели. Канг же не заявил, что собирается убить Билли. Глупо убивать Билли, это невыгодно.  
— Я потерял веру в разумность Мстителей примерно лет десять назад. Стой, нет, ещё раньше. Лет семнадцать. Не помню, давно это было. Блядь, я слишком стар для этого дерьма.  
— А у меня ребёнок, — Кейт вздохнула. — И его нужно накормить. Будешь обедать?  
— Одиннадцать часов.  
— Почти двенадцать. У них в школе ланч в это время, не хочу сбивать ему режим.  
— Мамочка, — засмеялся Томми. — Буду, конечно.

***

Не то, чтобы Кейт осталась единственным живым другом Томми, до которого он мог быстро добраться. Он и до Тарнакса мог добежать, только для этого понадобилась бы кислородная маска.  
Томми иногда общался с Дэвидом — даже поздравлял его со всякими дурацкими праздниками. На день программиста отправил поздравления с Рождеством, на День Благодарения — с четвёртым июля. Иногда в жизни Томми возникал Локи — минус находил на минус, и ничего не происходило.  
Всякие там семейные сборища Томми предпочитал игнорировать. Нет, с Вандой он общался. Иногда. Но Ванда тоже была с Мстителями, она знала, через что проходит её сын и — ну, её сын теперь стал предметом торга великих. Такого дерьма Томми не потерпел бы и от самого себя — а с другими людьми свести общение к минимуму куда проще, чем избавиться от назойливых мыслей в своей голове.  
В общем, Томми большую часть времени был сам по себе, и его это вполне устраивало.

Томми пообедал с Кейт и Фрэнком, побыл с ними какое-то время, а потом отправился в увлекательное путешествие по самым злачным местам планеты Земля. Можно было сгонять куда-нибудь в космос, но, будучи уже не очень трезвым, он рисковал забыть надеть защитную маску, а это было чревато мучительной смертью по дороге.  
Кстати, именно с этого началась история про его второго единственного друга. Никто не утверждал, что единственный друг должен быть один, ведь так? Была Кейт. И был Нох-Варр, который подобрал Томми посреди дивного ничто и провёл ему реанимацию — что характерно, Томми выжил, а потом они подружились.  
Рассвет Томми встречал в Рио-де-Жанейро. Он сидел на бортике фонтана на какой-то маленькой грязной площади и лениво думал, сгонять за кофе в Италию или подождать, пока откроется забегаловка напротив. С одной стороны, после десяти часов возлияний хотелось скорее залезть в пресловутый фонтан, а потом завалиться спать. С другой — у Томми, кажется, появилась идея, и он боялся, что, пойдя на поводу у своих слабостей, забудет её или усомнится в необходимости совершать самую грандиозную глупость в истории.  
В конце концов, Томми отправился в Италию не столько за кофе, сколько освежить голову по дороге.  
Лучший кофе из всех, что он пробовал, делали в богом забытом месте — и самими итальянцами тоже, судя по всему. Городишко напоминал скорее разросшуюся деревню, обшарпанную и словно застывшую в прошлом веке. Отучить называть себя «синьор Томас» хозяина ресторанчика Томми так и не смог.  
После второй чашки лучше себя чувствовать он не стал, но дозвонился до Нох-Варра. Ещё одна секретная линия — на случай небольших концов света или когда ему срочно хотелось убраться с Земли. Летать с Нох-Варром было весело: дорожные приключения, совсем как в старых сериалах с картонными спецэффектами, которые любил Билли.  
— Видел новости? — спросил Томми, едва Нох-Варр ответил.  
— Немного. И мне звонила Кейт.  
— Отлично, — кивнул сам себе Томми. — Ты сейчас где? Мне нужно с тобой кое-что обсудить, но это не совсем телефонный разговор, думаю.  
— Я пришлю тебе координаты.  
— Хорошо. В любом случае, сейчас я лягу спать и отправлюсь только после этого.  
— Томми, — внезапно сказал Нох-Варр. — Это самоубийство.  
Вот за что Томми нравился Нох-Варр — тот научился его понимать. Скорость мышления крии успевала за течением мыслей Томми — одна из причин, по которой Томми начал считать его своим другом. Ну и потом, здорово общаться с человеком — гуманоидом, — который может собрать машину времени или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
— Ага. Перезвоню, когда проснусь.

Пока Томми спал, Нох-Варр успел добраться до земной орбиты и скрылся на тёмной стороне луны.  
— Пространственно-временной континуум начинает разрушаться, — Нох-Варр вручил Томми чашку с горячим сладким чаем. — Мои датчики зафиксировали нарушение магнитных полей. Как ты добрался?  
— О, спасибо, что спросил после всех этих чудесных новостей. У нас как раз подходящих мутантов на каждый полюс Земли, протянут как-нибудь.  
— Твои дед и тётка, — моргнул Нох-Варр. — Им иногда нужно спать.  
— Какой-нибудь Рид Ричардс или Тони Старк сделают искусственный генератор магнитного поля. Старк вообще жил на батарейках — и ничего, протянул до сих пор, бегает будь-здоров, даже президентом один срок отсидеть успел. Не понимаю американцев, честно, — Томми отпил чая, обжёг язык и закашлялся.  
Некоторое время они молчали — Томми пил чай и вертел в руках печенье — откуда у Нох-Варра постоянно конфеты, коробки с печеньем и прочие сладости Томми не знал, но иногда его просто успокаивало нажраться сладкого так, что потом становилось плохо. Это как выпивка, только конфеты.  
Крошки сыпались на пластиковую поверхность стола — золотистые звёздочки на кипельно-белом. Интересно, где-нибудь космос становится белоснежным?  
— Билли, — вздохнул, наконец, Томми. — Мой тупой припизданутый братец. Помнишь, такой, в расцветочку под ночное небо. Сраная романтика... Так о чём это я.  
— У тебя был план.  
— Да. План. Братец десять лет назад благополучно стал вечным двигателем для нашей вселенной, а теперь чувак, который в этом виноват, хочет себе двигатель обратно, — Томми наконец съел печенье и слизал с пальцев прилипшие крошки. Допил уже остывший чай. — Короче, Канг хочет обменять Билли на то, что он, вероятно, вернётся в то ёбаное ничто, из которого вылез, но тут у нас две проблемы. Во-первых, я не верю чуваку, который регулярно ставил всех раком — даже если его нагибали в ответ. Во-вторых, Мстители не согласятся на это.  
— Ты хочешь забрать Билли, — Нох-Варр не спрашивал. Томми уже говорил, что именно ему нравилось в Нох-Варре? — Зачем?  
— Хуже-то точно не будет, — Томми оттолкнулся пятками от пола и начал качаться на стуле. — Меня бесят Мстители. Бесит, что никто, даже наша матушка, даже тупой король скруллов, даже я сам — никто десять лет назад не дёрнулся, а теперь все и подавно начнут жевать сопли. Я устал от этого дерьма, Нох, и хочу, чтобы оно закончилось. Они боятся, что что-то может пойти не так — но привет! Ванда тоже управляет реальностью. Любую хрень, что наворотят эти двое — они же могут исправить.  
— Должен признать, я всё ещё не очень хорошо понимаю землян. Даже спустя все эти годы. — Нох-Варр встал и отошёл к стене — внутренняя обшивка разъехалась, открывав вид на далёкие звёзды. — Большую часть времени вы проводите на Земле, никогда не покидая её пределов. Земля даже не находится в центре нашей вселенной, но она притягивает к себе всё, что в ней случается. Даже когда в космосе гремят войны, вы считаете, что страдаете лишь вы.  
— Ага, а дай волю крии — все бы давно маршировали дружным строем, — фыркнул Томми. — Все хороши. Речь не о том, Нох. Я просто хочу спасти Билли из этого дерьма — потому что он его не заслужил. Потому что нужно было сделать это ещё десять лет назад, и мне — блядь! — чертовски стыдно, что я не сделал этого раньше. Никому не говори.  
— Хорошо, — невозмутимо кивнул Нох-Варр. — Но что именно ты хочешь сделать?  
— О, всё просто. Я вхожу, забираю Билли, и мы с тобой сваливаем. Сможешь раздобыть корабль, который не засекут радары Рида?  
— Потребуется несколько дней и небольшое путешествие. Тебе, — Нох-Варр внезапно ухмыльнулся, — собрать ещё и проход в Негативную Зону или напролом пойдём?  
— Сквозь время, — Томми ухмыльнулся в ответ. — Развлекаться — так уж по полной.

***

Нох-Варр предлагал ему подождать на Земле, пока он закончит. Томми мог вернуться к Кейт, провести несколько дней с ней и Фрэнком, но энергия бурлила внутри и не давала ему усидеть на месте. Кейт точно заподозрила бы, что что-то не так. Она была умницей, слишком хорошей. Томми слишком любил её, чтобы втягивать в это дерьмо.  
В его глазах она оставалась безгрешной даже после всех этих лет. И такое бывает.  
К тому же, с Нох-Варром было весело. Они умудрились три раза перелететь через галактику по таким кривым маршрутам, что в какой-то момент Томми усомнился, действительно ли Нох-Варр — крии. Впрочем, наверное, стоило сделать скидку на то, что пару раз они с трудом избежали попадания в чёрные дыры. — Вселенная коллапсирует, — с видом настоящего философа сказал Нох-Варр и телепортировал корабль подальше от зоны притяжения. Хорошо, когда твой друг — гений.  
Им потребовалось три дня на то, чтобы собрать по всевозможным чёрным рынкам кучу металлолома и какие-то проводочки. Ну, это для Томми был металлолом и проводочки, а Нох-Варр каждый раз занудно поправлял его — транзисторы, двигатели, тьфу. Проводочки.  
— Полетели на Тарнакс, — заявил Томми, когда Нох-Варр сказал, что они всё собрали. — Выбил у Его Императорского Величества разрешение на починку твоего корабля.  
— Постройку.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я на всю галактику объявил, что собираюсь выкрасть своего братца с твоей посильной помощью? — развеселился Томми.  
— Понял, — коротко бросил Нох-Варр.  
В общем, постройка заняла у них ещё дня два. Впрочем, в итоге прав оказался Томми — Нох-Варр не столько собрал полностью новый корабль, сколько перестроил нынешний. Он стал меньше, походил снаружи на узкую пятнистую капсулу. Нох-Варр сдирал старую обшивку, приваривал поверх новые листы странного материала — было похоже на пластик, и Томми даже в какой-то момент показалось, что корабль развалится, когда они будут взлетать. Не развалился.  
Если Тедди — ну, или его охрана — заметили, что их корабль стал немного другим, то никто ничего не сказал. Впрочем, Томми больше беспокоило, чтобы никто не засёк, что они везли в хвостовом отсеке.  
Нох-Варр перепаял корабль за сутки. Вторые он потратил на создание андроида, в которого загрузил ДНК Билли и заставил имитировать основные жизненные показатели.  
— У тебя будет несколько секунд, — объяснял Нох-Варр, когда они подлетали обратно к Земле. — Ты попадёшь под действие «живой смерти», когда войдёшь в куб. Промедлишь — и останешься там.  
— Пара секунд — это довольно много, знаешь ли, — ухмыльнулся Томми.  
— Я знаю, что для тебя это не время. Но для настоящего Билли оно подчиняется обычным законам. К тому же, мы не знаем, в каком физическом состоянии он окажется после этих десяти лет. Думаю, ты хочешь забрать его живым.  
— Ты портишь всё веселье, — Томми потянулся.  
Шарик Земли становился всё больше, приближался с тошнотворной неизбежностью. Их план был абсолютным безумием. На самом деле, Томми не научился толком проходить сквозь ткань времени.  
Но только безумные планы всегда срабатывали. Их невозможно было просчитать.  
Всей научной частью занимался, разумеется, Нох-Варр. Томми придумал идею — до абсурдного она напоминала начало того приключения, которое стало ключом к нынешним событиям.  
Оставь он тогда Тедди и Билли с Мстителями — события развились бы иначе. История для Томми не знала сослагательного наклонения — он был слишком практичен для такого дерьма. Если мир изменится, он изменится вслед за ним. Время, сколь неумолимо бы оно ни было, не двигалось быстрее, чем могло — а Томми мог.  
Нох-Варр просчитал все детали, обвесил Томми каким-то приборами — ладно, спустя столько лет Томми начал разбираться в том, что и зачем, просто притворятся придурком было куда проще. Почему он на самом деле не был придурком, вот в чём вопрос.  
Сожалеть о содеянном — не метод Томми Шепарда, нет.  
Наворотить ещё больше хуйни — отличный, проверенный тысячелетиями способ решить любую проблему, и вот он был крайне близок Томми Шепарду.  
— Я буду здесь десять минут. Потом ухожу, потому что мне совсем не улыбается объяснять ЩИТу и прочим земным службам, что происходит.  
— Ага, — Томми натянул защитный шлем.  
— Не используй разрыв времени на обратном пути. Мы не знаем, в каком состоянии Билли, и...  
— Да-да, — Томми взмахнул руками. Отобрал у Нох-Варра сумку и пристегнул её к поясу. — Я большой мальчик. Я справлюсь с заурядной кражей и побегом из тюрьмы.  
— Заурядной, — эхом отозвался Нох-Варр и улыбнулся — словно лёд треснул под солнечными лучами. Томми нравилось, когда Нох-Варр улыбался искренне, а не потому, что считал, будто это подходит ситуации.  
— Я быстро, — пообещал Томми и приложил ладонь к мигающей белым панели. Всё на этом корабле казалось белым.  
Люк открылся с тихим шипением; белое сменилось густой чернотой, раскрашенной сиянием миллионов умирающих звёзд, и Томми сорвался с места.  
Иногда ему становилось интересно — как воспринимают мир другие люди, скорость которых лежит в пределах нормального. Каково это — жить, не имея возможности за минуту пробежать вокруг земного шара?  
Томми научился обгонять свет. Он видел полосы, растянутые в воздухе, когда бежал; так бывает, когда в ясную погоду ты вдруг замечаешь танцующие в солнечным лучах пылинки. Эти полосы света не успевали за ним, а все звуки были подобны эху несказанных слов.  
Людям тоже многое было про него интересно — не раз и не два Томми спрашивали, не скучно ли ему жить, если мир сливается в мутные пятна. Людям казалось, что Томми всегда словно едет на скоростном поезде. Идиоты. Сперва Томми объяснял, что он различает всё — даже чётче, чем иной пешеход. Потом надоело. Пьетро его понимал, но с Пьетро, как и с Вандой, Томми сейчас почти не общался. Сперва его глодали изнутри затаённые злоба и обида, заставляя держать дистанцию, а со временем это просто превратилось в привычку, хотя ребяческие обиды давно прошли. У Томми были Кейт с Фрэнком, Нох-Варр и просторы космоса (сюда же он относил и Его Зеленейшество) и дурацкие открытки для Дэвида.

Когда Томми впервые умудрился пересечь временной поток, то действительно долго блевал, а потом свалился на сутки с температурой под сорок.  
— Нормальные люди, — сердито выговаривала ему Кейт, — используют для этого специальные приспособления. Воруют чужие технологии. И только ты швырнул себя как есть.  
В чём-то она была права, но Томми был слишком беспокойным, чтобы просто оставить это «как есть». Он смог пересечь время — часов на десять назад или около того, и то, что он чуть не выблевал свои внутренности, того стоило. Прошлого себя Томми не встретил, хотя искал — какой-то временной парадокс, Нох-Варр выдвигал теории, но рабочей у него пока не было.  
Томми научился перемещаться вперёд и назад в пределах суток — в пределах видимого света. Он не знал, сработает ли это сейчас, когда вселенная трещала по швам, но сдаться, даже не попытавшись — его даже мелкий Фрэнк задразнил бы.  
В здание Бакстера Томми соваться не стал — зачем лезть в болото с крокодилами, если есть двор с котятами. Пару лет назад Кэп прижал Ричардса, и вуяля, у Мстителей есть свой вход в супер-тюрьму. После всей грязи, что развели Иллюминаты, Томми, в общем-то понимал стремление Кэпа держать их на коротком поводке. А в данном случае ему было это только на руку.  
Он прошёл сквозь время ровно перед тем, как войти в Негативную Зону. В ушах зазвенело, к горлу подкатило тошнотворное ощущение, словно он съел какой-то тухлятины, но остановиться означало проиграть. Томми ненавидел проигрывать.  
Он мысленно слышал, как тикают часы: тик-так, тик-так, быстрее, Томми. Беги, Томми.  
Расчёты Нох-Варра оказались верными, а надежды Мстителей — пустыми. Рид Ричардс построил матрёшку — сделал из карманной реальности своего сына ещё одну тюремную камеру. Нох-Варр боялся, что Томми может застрять между измерениями, но Томми просочился сквозь атомы, словно те были воздухом. Здорово быть крутым.  
Куб с Билли матово светился тёплым оранжевым светом. Время растянулось, тиканье часов в голове Томми стало громче, стучало в висках и действовало на нервы. Он вспомнил, как однажды, давно уже, Ванда пекла им что-то: переливала тесто, оно текло с лопаточки и ложилось складками — время в голове Томми сейчас тоже так текло, капало и мешалось.  
Билли не изменился. Он все ещё был в порванном костюме, заляпанном кровью и грязью. Волосы взлохмачены, глаза удивлённо распахнуты, а губы приоткрыты — наверное, он пытался что-то сказать, когда с ним это сделали.  
Томми на краткое мгновение замер, сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул вперёд.  
Удивительно, как просто выкрасть человека, признанного угрозой вселенского масштаба. Томми сжал зубы, чувствуя, как замедляются его движения — он всё ещё опережал скорость света, но смерти, видимо, не было до этого никакого дела. Приложив к лицу Билли маску, Томми зафиксировал её. Вытряхнул из сумки на поясе маленький кубик, вдавил ногтём неровную грань внутрь и бросил его.  
— Ну, держись, братишка, — Томми подхватил Билли на руки и прижал к себе. Он не слышал дыхания, не чувствовал биения пульса — сейчас ему, если честно, было плевать. Нужно было уносить ноги, и чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
Тик-так, тик-так.  
Прошло уже сколько, минуты три? Слишком много, плохо, что он замешкался, когда входил в куб.  
В нормальное время Томми вернулся в той же точке, где входил. Это было безопаснее всего, ведь до этого он никогда не пытался уносить с собой живых людей. Конечно, Нох-Варр сказал ему этого не делать, но как иначе Томми бы смог украсть Билли?  
Следов пребывания Томми в будущем не оставалось. Он перемещался целиком и не мог находиться в другом времени долго. Никаких двойников, никаких бабочек. Только один очень быстрый мутант (технически Томми считал себя мутантом).  
Главное было держать Билли так крепко и близко, чтобы он стал — его частью, так сказал Нох-Варр. Чтобы невозможно было понять, где заканчивается Томми и начинается Билли, чтобы Билли тоже смог обогнать свет.  
Томми держал. 

Нох-Варр встретил его усталой, чуть встревоженной улыбкой — его живые эмоции затопили Томми. Он осторожно взял с рук Томми безжизненное тело Билли и скрылся с ним в медотсеке. Раздался писк аппаратуры, какое-то шипение, щёлканье. Томми плохо в этом разбирался, и настройку медицинского оборудования доверил Нох-Варру целиком. Доверил ему Билли.  
Нох-Варр так бережно держал Билли.  
Томми подтянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них лицом. Пути назад не было, как и всегда.  
Ему было тридцать три, и он слышал звон серебра в мешке.


End file.
